Utter Gratification
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. Cameron and House relieve their tension in various ways. There's no real storyline here, just pure smut. It follows Take Me I'm Yours and Moths to a Flame. Enjoy!


_**A/N: Hello my faithful readers (and new readers). As I said in the summary..this story has no real plot. It's just smutty goodness. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own House. Which is probably just as well cuz this would NEVER be aired on TV hahaha

**Utter Gratification**

It was pouring and House was soaked by the time he made it back to his apartment. He'd only traveled a few blocks but the rain started almost as soon as he left the hospital parking lot. When he climbed off his bike and headed to the door, he was shocked to find Cameron sitting on the steps. Also soaked to the skin.

He found his keys and quickly opened the door. Cameron was shivering and so was he. "We sh-should get out of these c-clothes before w-we both get pneumonia," he said, teeth chattering. He managed to get his jacket off and her hands went right for the buttons on his shirt. He reached out and began fumbling with the buttons of her blouse until they were all undone and he pushed it off her shoulders so it fell to the floor, leaving her in just her bra.

Cameron pushed his shirt off and pulled the hem of his T-shirt out and over his head. He stepped closer and crashed his lips on hers, backing her into the living room area until she fell onto the couch.

"House," she breathed as he reached for the button of her pants and quickly pulled them off her legs. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his own jeans and quickly got out of them. They were both shivering, however so he grabbed the throw blanket and placed it over them. His hands slid up and down her back in a vain attempt to warm her up but she was still shivering.

"We need to get you into bed. It's too cold in here," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and held her close for a few minutes before deciding to get up. He offered her his hand and they walked together down the hall to his bedroom.

Once they were in the darkened room, his mouth swooped down on hers again and he slid his tongue against hers. She clung to him and pressed her body against his as if she wanted them to mesh together. He begin to move across the room with her until she hit the edge of the bed and fell onto it.

"S-so cold," she shuddered between kisses.

House pulled the covers back and they both climbed in, but quickly fused together once again, arms and legs entwined. He intended to give her what she wanted and then some.

"Gotta warm you up first," he whispered back as he lowered his head and began kissing her neck.

"Ugh.." she groaned as her hands slid up his chest. "I'm getting there."

His lips traveled lower until he took one of her nipples into his mouth and tugged lightly with his teeth, eliciting the most beautiful moan he'd ever heard from her. His hands traveled further south and disappeared between her legs.

"House? What're you…ohhhh..God…" she fell back against the pillows and clutched the sheets as his scruff rubbed against the sensitive skin of her breasts and his tongue.._oh God his tongue!_ He licked and sucked in such a way that she thought she'd lose it.

He continued his sweet torture until neither of them could take anymore and the need to be inside of her was overpowering. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to kiss her on the mouth deeply once more.

"A little eager, are we?" he chuckled as he nestled himself between her legs and smiled down at her.

"You're a tease, House. Just..fuck me already!"

"Nasty. You sound like a hooker when you talk like that. I like it."

Cameron smirked, but her expression was soon changed to one of complete ecstasy and surprise when House plunged into her with one quick thrust. He almost lost it right then and there. She felt so tight and so wet that he slipped out of her a couple of times on the upstroke.

"Oh Jesus, Cameron," he groaned as he moved faster, pounding into her with deep penetrative strokes.

"House..I'm…I'm…coming…"

He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist so he could nail her even deeper than he thought possible and she screamed his name as her walls flexed and strangled his cock.

"Oh God! Oh God!" She screamed as she rode out her orgasm with House's coming right after hers.

"Fuck, Cameron…you're..so…fucking..amazing!" he grunted as he exploded into her and collapsed, burying his face in her neck. It took them a few minutes to catch their breath and once he was soft, he fell out of her and rolled onto his back.

"Tomorrow's going to be weird," she sighed, still coming down from one of the biggest orgasms ever.

"Why? It's business as usual."

"Chase will be there. It could be awkward."

"Chase is a wombat who wouldn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. He lost you. Mind you, I don't think he ever had you to begin with."

Cameron shot him a look, and House shrugged. "What? Am I wrong? You're the one who basically said you married him because you thought it would help get over me. We saw how that worked. And I believe he loves you and only married you because he never thought you'd cheat on him if you were. So much for insane moral compasses."

She rolled over and faced away from him. "Shut up, House."

"Cameron.."

"Just go to sleep. I'm tired."

House watched her for a few minutes before giving up and closing his eyes. He'd apologize tomorrow. Or at least, his brand of apologizing.

***

A patient was brought in first thing in the morning, calling both Cameron and House in at the crack of dawn. He was tired, and snarky, and once the had his doctors running tests up the whazoo, he went to his office and fell asleep in his chair. The patient needed surgery to unblock a clogged artery and was scheduled that afternoon. House wasn't needed anymore. The guy was Cardiology's problem now.

"House.." he heard a voice calling from afar. He was still lucid and it was taking awhile to wake up.

"House!" the voice came again, this time with a kick to the ottoman, jarring his leg.

"What the fuck!" he shouted as he grabbed his leg to protect it from abuse. He looked up to see Foreman and Chase standing over him

"The patient's dead."

"What?"

"He coded ten minutes ago."

"What the hell happened?"

"The guy was allergic to succinyl choline chloride."

"Wasn't it on his chart?"

"It was. The anesthesiologist missed it. The surgery went fine but the guy coded in the recovery room while Cameron was there. She worked on him for twenty damn minutes."

"Where is she?"

"In the morgue."

Before Foreman could say another word, House was up and limping out of the room as fast as his bum leg would allow.

He found Cameron standing in a corner of the morgue as the dead patient lay on the slab prepped for his autopsy. Glancing around and not seeing anyone, he deftly flipped the lock on the door.

"Go away," she mumbled as she covered her face with her hands.

"Cameron..why are you so upset?"

"All that training..years of school..I couldn't even save him."

"Hardly. The guy had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic. It's actually a common allergy and if the anesthesiologist had been paying attention, he would've seen it on the guy's chart. This is not your fault."

"I was right there.."

"He was gone before you even picked up the paddles. Cameron," he said forcefully as he took her into his arms. She resisted at first but figured she might as well give in. "You're too hard on yourself. You need to relax and come to grips with the fact that this was out of your control. It doesn't make you any less of a doctor."

She buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes as the tears slid down her cheeks. As much as she hated to admit it, House's arms around her felt good. Real good. She felt him kiss the top of her head as his hands slid up and down her back in a soothing, rhythmic motion. If she hadn't been standing, she would've fallen asleep.

"Feeling better?" he inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"Not yet."

"Hmm..I'll bet I could find a way to make you feel a _lot_ better," he grinned down at her as he guided her across the room.

"What did you have in mind?"

Before she knew it, he had her up against the wall of stainless steel cabinets and he pressed his body against hers.

"House..no way..not here.." she weakly protested as she pushed against him.

"The door's locked. Nobody's coming in."

"I'm not..doing..this…in the morgue with a dozen dead bodies on the other side of this wall."

"They're dead. What do they care? You, on the other hand, need to relax."

"Kinda hard when you've got me pushed against an ice cold metal wall."

"Wait till I get your clothes off. You'll know what cold is," he laughed in her ear as his hand began unbuttoning her blouse.

Initially she was going to stop him right there. But his mouth on her neck and the way he pressed his hardness against her stomach made her breathless. His hands moved to the back of her skirt and unzipped it, letting it fall to the floor along with her blouse. There she stood, in just a lacy blue bra and matching panties. Her skin was pale and smooth and he had to have her right then.

He grabbed a stool that was on wheels and used it to balance his right leg so it wouldn't be strained by what he was planning to do.

The cold stainless steel cabinet was freezing against her back and goosebumps were popping up on her arms. She heard him unbuckle his belt, unzip his jeans and his erection sprang free. He rubbed it up against her thigh before peeling her panties down. She barely had time to kick them off before he took her hard and fast, slamming her against one of the cabinets.

"It's freezing in here," he chuckled in her ear as he slowed down his thrusts a little. "I'd better hurry this up. Wouldn't want Mt. Gregory to shrink."

His deep thrusts pushed her back against the cabinet, causing loud banging and although it was kind of creepy, Cameron had to admit it was the hottest thing ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met him thrust for thrust until she could feel her own orgasm building up.

"House..I'm..Oh god I'm so..fucking..close.."

He suddenly stopped, turned her around and took her from behind, getting even deeper than she thought possible. "Ohhh God…House!"

"Come for me…I'll be right behind you." Then he chuckled, "literally."

A few more deep thrusts and they came together, their moans and screams echoed in the large room and he fell against her back, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, he slid out of her and they collected their clothes. Cameron wasn't depressed anymore, and in fact, the shit-eating grin on her face for the rest of the day had everyone puzzled. _If they only knew_. _Who woulda thought sex in the morgue would be so hot?_ That would normally be the last place in the world she'd even consider having sex. But House made it so amazing that she wasn't able to get it out of her mind all day. Chase was giving her strange looks but she just ignored him.

The end of the day was fast approaching and she was exhausted. As she got her things together, Chase approached her in the conference room.

"Going to _him_?" he snapped.

"What do you care?"

"You're my wife, dammit! I do care."

She let out a small laugh as she shoved some things in her bag. "Ha! How much longer remains to be seen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer. G'night."

"Allison.." he called out, causing her to stop at the door.

"What?"

"I miss you. Please come home."

"Too little too late. It's over. It's been over before it even started."

He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips. "I always loved you, you know. Despite everything."

"I know you did. But I was the one who made the mistake. Now it's over, and you can move on to someone who deserves you."

He planted a soft kiss at the back of her neck and she squirmed away from him. "I..have to go."

She was unaware that House had been watching their little exchange from the elevators and his heart sank. Five minutes after he got home that night, she knocked on his door.

"Not with the hubby tonight?" he growled at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, _Allison_. I was there. I saw you talking to Chase."

His use of her first name made her wince. He looked absolutely pissed and it made her nervous.

"You saw me. But did you hear anything of the conversation? No. Are you willing to listen to my side of what was said? No. You assumed I was looking to get back together with him. Oh yeah, you jumped on that idea like a life raft. Well let me tell you something, _Greg_, you need to learn to trust people."

"Everybody lies."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

He had to admit that she never had. Cameron shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. I give up. If you can't trust me then we shouldn't even be together. It's not healthy."

"Everything has its ups and downs. What about this afternoon?" he smirked. His smile got even bigger when she blushed.

"We can't have a relationship based purely on sex."

"Why the hell not? It's working out so far," he pointed out.

"Because sooner or later it won't be enough. We started in the middle, we didn't even have a beginning."

"So then we'll start from the beginning if that's what you want."

Cameron looked skeptical. "Really? You want an actual relationship with me?"

"If it'll make you stay, then yeah. I guess I do."

"So you want me to stay."

House grabbed her arms not too roughly, but enough to push her against the wall. "Don't make me say it again," he growled before he pressed his lips against hers. His hands slid down to her hands and he grabbed her wrists and then held them over her head.

"We've already had wall sex today," she giggled.

"Who's to say we can't have it again?" he murmured as he bucked against her. "And again." Another buck. "And again.."

"Your leg might have an issue with that."

"Fuck my leg."

"You're talking about your third leg, I hope," she giggled again as he attacked her neck. He loved the taste of her skin, her lips and wondered what she really tasted like.

"Bedroom. Now."

She giggled and ducked under his arm to run down the hall toward his room and he followed her. The room was dark, but he could just barely see her from the light of the streetlamp outside.

She felt his hands slip around her waist and pull the hem of her blouse up. She raised her arms to help him take it off and then began unbuttoning his shirt. Once they had undressed, he guided her onto the bed.

Cameron was a little curious as to what he was planning on doing. He leaned over and kissed her softly, nibbling on her lip until she let his tongue into her mouth. He really was an exceptional kisser and she could've easily been happy doing just that. No man ever kissed her like Greg House did. His hands softly caressed her breasts, causing her to moan softly at his touch as he played with each nipple until it was hard.

"House," she moaned as she fell back on his bed and stared up at him. He climbed onto the bed next to her and grabbed her hips so she was straddling him.

"Scoot up a bit," he whispered.

"I..why?"

"You'll see."

She moved up, straddling his chest and he pulled her closer. "More. Up here," he pointed to his chin and she was definitely hesitant.

"I don't know.."

"Cameron," he whispered, his hands sliding down her back soothingly, caressing her ass. "I want to taste you."

"Like..this?"

"Hasn't anyone ever done this for you?"

She shook her head and he smiled at her. He loved being the first. It boosted his ego to know that in the future, she'd never be able to compare anyone else to him. And he definitely knew how to please a woman that way.

His hands slid up and down her thighs, and she was shaking a little. He wasn't sure if it was because she was cold, or nervous. It might've been both.

"Close your eyes, and move up here just a little more."

She looked down at him, still unsure so he realized he'd have to go slower than planned. His long fingers moved up and gently slid between her folds, causing her to gasp. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked her juices off them before returning them to her wet core. "Now just imagine if this was my tongue doing this..making you wet.."

"Oh God, House…" she groaned as she placed her hand on the wall for support as she moved up a bit more to straddle his face.

"Wanna try it?"

"Yes..please…"

"Good girl. Just close your eyes and relax. I promise I won't bite. Hard."

One lick of his tongue sent spasms through her entire body and she moaned so loudly that he was sure she'd wake the neighbors.

"Oh yeah..I love hearing your sexy sounds, Cameron..and you taste so good…" he continued lapping at her folds and her clit before inserting one finger inside to help her along. She almost fell over and if he hadn't been holding her still, she would have.

"House! Oh God..so close…Ohhhh…"

"What do you want? You wanna come?"

"Yesss.."

"Then let go..let go and come for me. You're almost there."

He took one last long lick from top to bottom and she exploded all over his face while screaming and banging her hand on the wall. He was grateful the only thing on the other side of that wall was the kitchen and he laughed as he continued lapping up her remaining juices before she collapsed on the bed next to him.

"So..fucking good..House.." she breathed as she tried catching her breath.

"It just gets better and better," he sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope ya liked that :) Let me know if ya did. Another installment is coming soon. I'm thinking Lydia might be back! Oooo..**_


End file.
